


Every Moment is Sweet

by platypusesrneat



Series: Sterek Valentine Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Hopeless Romantic/Anniversary
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Every Moment is Sweet

Stiles is the best thing that ever happened to Derek. He knows this, even as he is still waking from dep sleep. Instinctually, he’s reaching for his mate. He pressed his lips against Stiles’s neck; breathes in the scent so familiar to him now.

Derek is so comfortable, but he remembers why he’s awake now. Slowly, he gets out of bed (not that he needs to be quiet. Stiles sleeps like the dead now), making his way into the kitchen.

Pancakes. Heart shaped. Somehow, Derek pulls it off. He plates them gently, grabbing a TV tray and setting up by the bed. He brings in the butter, syrup, and OJ, then plants a kiss to Stiles’s lips.

There’s a murmur and a fluttering of eyelashes before his eyes open.

“Happy Anniversary,” Derek says, presenting breakfast with a grin.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Stiles replies with a yawn. Derek grins larger. If only his boy knew about the day he has planned—magical books, strawberry shortcake from his favorite bakery, bouquets of flowers, dinner, and a bubble bath to wind down.

He’ll have time to show him, though. In fact, Derek has a lifetime, and he’s going to savor every moment.


End file.
